Picnic
by c8linWAH
Summary: Bates and Anna enjoy their picnic alone and have an interesting conversation about their future.


John Bates once again found himself pinching himself, convinced it was all a dream though one in which he never wanted to wake up from. Yet here he was. Ambling through the Scottish countryside breathing in the fresh air and absorbing the beautiful landscape. Of course to Bates the landscape couldn't hold a candle to the beauty that had a firm grip on his left arm. Surely, this was all too good to be true. John Bates, accused murderer, now a free man walking with his breathtaking wife by is side?

"I can feel you thinking." said Anna, smirking teasingly.

"Are my thoughts really that loud?" He replied back though slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught. Anna always scolded him for such thoughts telling him he should believe.

"No but I've become very good at reading your face Mr Bates." He chuckled and gave the hand on his arm a squeeze.

"So, Mrs Bates, where shall we stop for our picnic?"

"I was thinking, perhaps, further down the river. I saw a nice spot when I was out walking with Lady Mary the other day."

"Lead the way."

The pair had been granted the rest of the day off as the Granthams were away at some sort of function with extended family and would not be needing them till the next morning. Anna had jumped at the chance to spend some quality time with her husband and it was in fact he who had suggested a picnic.

"This is it." They'd reached a secluded spot beside the river. Immediately Anna lay down the blanket she'd brought and set about pulling out various items of food. John sat down and watched her in amusement. "Mr Bates you do know you're staring."

"Anna." He replied. "You do know you can call me John."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, _Mr Bates._" He raised his eyebrows willing to accept her teasing. Two could play at that game.

He lifted the basket and held it out of her reach. "What did you call me?" Laughing she made to grab it but he held it higher. She reached again but knew there was no hope.

Exhaling in mock defeat, "Very well then. _John_, my darling husband, could I please have the basket?"

He grinned at her and placed the basket down."Of Course." At the sight of his smile Anna felt her heart skip a beat and leaned into kiss him, meeting him half way. As they pulled away they both smiled at each other. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Anna continued setting up their picnic.

They sat by the river for some time. Eating, talking, laughing, kissing. John was glad to see Anna looking so happy and carefree. It had taken time for her to get back to the way she was before his sentence. Even after his release he could still sense her worry and unease. She'd suffered from nightmares and many a night he'd woken up to empty sheets. He'd found her downstairs staring at the fire, her cheeks still wet. It had taken a long time but they'd overcome it. As always.

Having finished their picnic they now lay stretched out leisurely on the blanket. Anna with her head on his chest and John's hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Mary was ill again this morning." Anna commented breaking their comfortable silence.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, the doctor told her it should pass within the next few weeks."

John gave no answer just an acknowledging "Hmmmm." He was thinking again. Lady Mary's pregnancy was at the forefront of most conversation these days and he'd noted how often Anna had brought it up. He didn't know how best to approach the subject even though it was obvious she wanted to talk about it.

"Mr Crawley has been fussing something terrible. He's driving Lady Mary mad."

"I don't blame him," replied John knowing he'd be the same if it was Anna.

Silence fell again till eventually he decided to 'just come out with it'. "Do you want children, Anna?"

"what!" and she swiftly sat up, her back to him. "I...well I suppose...it doesn't matter if..."

He was confused by this reaction. He'd expected a simple answer not this. "Anna?" He sat up placing an arm on her shoulder to turn her towards him. "What's wrong? You know you can confide anything in me."

She nodded but avoided his gaze. "Since you were released...well we never discussed...having a family. And I just thought that maybe you didn't want to any more. Which is fine!"

John smiled and placed a finger under her chin so he could tilt her head towards him and kiss her gently. "Anna Bates. I promised you that we'd have our family, our children round about us, that little hotel. Remember?"

She smiled and tears filled her eyes just like they had that night. "Of course I do."

"Well I may not be able to keep the hotel side of the bargain but as for the other side," He Leaned in again and kissed her more passionately this time. Anna groaned running her hands through his hair. As their mouths opened and tongues met Anna pushed John back onto the blanket. Eventually they had to part both breathless but both with huge grins.

"I love you Mr Bates."

"I love you too."

Anna lay back again resting her head on her husbands chest. "So how many are we going to have?"

John laughed. "I always imagined three." He replied.

"Boys?"

"Two boys and then a girl."

It was Anna's turn to laugh. "You've given this some thought."

"I have, two boys then a girl so they can protect their sister when they're old man's not much use."

"Oh John." She hit his chest playfully.

"And our daughter will look after us-"

"What about when she finds a husband?" interrupted Anna.

John just snorted. "No man will be good enough!" Anna giggled. She couldn;t keep the smile from her face as she imagined it all, she couldn't wait for it all to unfurl.

"Come on," She said sitting up and quickly packing their things.

"Where are we going now?" John asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Well," a familiar mischievous look came across her face, one John knew all too well. "The family are all out still so why don't we head back to the house and make a start on our family."

"You naughty girl."

And that they did.

**My first ever Downton fic so please be gentle!**


End file.
